


Эти загадочные игры

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [30]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Death Stranding (Video Games), Hitman (Video Games), Metal Gear, Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Riddles, do not copy to another site, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Рифмованные загадки по стелс-играм.
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Эти загадочные игры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



Нас с моим большим мужчиной  
Не пускают в магазины:  
Носит он двадцатый год  
Нечитаемый ...

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ _ɓоʞхиdɯm_ _штрихкод_ ♥

Зашуршало по углам,  
Кто-то же крадётся там.  
Оглянулся — тихо, робко  
По стене ползёт ...

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ _ɐʞƍоdоʞ_ _коробка_ ♥

Он в дороге день за днём,  
Сеть доставит в каждый дом  
И ту пиццу, что я ем;  
Знает каждый: это ...

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ _wєɔ_ _Сэм_ ♥

Кто в ночи зеленоглазый  
Тяжело натужно дышит?  
Знает каждый ту заразу:  
Тоже Сэм, но только ... 

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ _dǝmиȸ_ _Фишер_ ♥

За него я отдаю  
Руку, голову, семью.  
Это имя знает мир.  
Ну конечно ...

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ _dиɐɯqvɐ_ _Альтаир_ ♥

Если нечего надеть  
И с утра не пашет сеть,  
В холодильнике — ни мыши  
И кота украли с крыши,  
Пиво, водку и винцо,  
Обручальное кольцо,  
От капусты гнётный камень,  
Смазку жирную для стали,  
Из-под окон красный клён  
И фамильный медальон,  
Трость, все деньги и дневник,  
Нагло вычистив тайник...  
Знают все, кто в этом шарит:  
Вас обнёс проклятый ...

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ _ɯɯǝddɐɹ_ _Гаррет_ ♥


End file.
